


Under the Mistletoe

by gay_as_heck



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 Ficlets [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: /sobs this is trash but I tried ok, Christmas Fluff, Eggnog, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe, aggressively wishes for a sleeping warrior kiss, shipper!Emma is the best tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://femslashyuletide.tumblr.com">Femslash Yuletide 2014</a> challenge and for <a href="http://haelstorm.tumblr.com">haelstorm</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

"Oooh you guys are under the mistletoe!"

Aurora frowned and turned to look at Emma. "So?"

"Well," Emma said, giggling at the look of confusion on Mulan's face, "It's traditional for two people to kiss when they're caught under the mistletoe together."

She laughed harder when she saw a blush spreading across both of their faces, Mulan looking at everyone except Aurora.

"But," Mary Margaret butted in, elbowing her daughter, "you don't have do it if you don't want to."

"Killjoy," Emma muttered, shoving her shoulder playfully.

Mulan turned to look at Aurora as the princess did the same, both of them slowly looking each other in the eyes.

"Do you want to?"

"If you want to," Aurora whispered. Mulan leaned in, pressed a kiss to Aurora's lips and moved back before Aurora had even blinked.

"Another!" Emma called out, sprawling her legs across the couch. "You cheated us out of seeing a good kiss!"

David rolled his eyes good naturedly and passed Mulan and Aurora to get into the kitchen, whispering, "Don't listen to her, I think she put too much whiskey in her eggnog."

Mulan nodded slowly, moving out of the door frame. She still didn't quite understand the strange customs of Storybrooke, but she was determined to learn them. If kissing Aurora in seemingly random places was one of them, well, it certainly wasn't a hard one to get behind.

She turned to glance at Aurora, who was still under the doorframe, a finger on her lips. The princess blushed when she noticed Mulan watching her and rushed off to the kitchen.

Mulan frowned and sat down next to Emma, who put her arm around her and whisper-shouted, "You know I was kidding, right? That was a cute kiss."

Mulan shrugged, a gesture she'd learned from Henry, and quietly asked, "Did Aurora react strangely, do you think?"

Emma nodded furiously. "She did." She grinned suggestively. "Maybe she just wants you two to save it for the bedroom."

Mulan frowned. "For the bedroom?"

"Yeah, dude, you know, S-E-X."

Mary Margaret swatted Emma on the arm. "I'm cutting you off."

"You can't," Emma retorted. "I'm an adult."

"Anyway," she turned back to Mulan, who was steadily growing pinker.

"I don't.." She murmured. "We aren't.."

"Woah, you guys aren't having sex yet?!"

"Shhh."

"Sorry," Emma whispered theatrically. "But seriously. What gives? I thought you two would've been banging like a screen door in a hurricane by now."

"We aren't even together," Mulan muttered, looking down at her hands.

Emma sat silently, taking another swig of eggnog.

"Well," she handed her glass to Mulan. "You're going to drink some of that, and while Aurora helps David in the kitchen you and I are going to figure out how you're going to kiss that girl. Again."

Mulan took a small sip. It burned a little bit, but it ebbed the anxiety building in her stomach.

"I'm ready."

* * *

 Aurora stepped out into the living room, surprised when she saw the couches were empty of Emma Swan and co. She heard footsteps behind her, and whirled around to see Mulan standing behind her.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left," Mulan answered. "Apparently it is their turn to have Henry now."

Aurora nodded, not really hearing what Mulan was saying, as she realized they were both standing right under the mistletoe once again.

Mulan realized what Aurora was looking at, and looked at her gravely. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to,” Aurora heard herself whispering, and before she knew it her lips were on Mulan’s, and her hands were on her waist, pulling her as close as she could.

They pulled apart, barely breathing, and Aurora smiled at Mulan tentatively.

“I…” Mulan trailed off, her thumb brushing Aurora’s cheek.

“Do you want to do that again?” Aurora interrupted, lacing her fingers together on Mulan’s back.

“Yes,” Mulan breathed, and Aurora leaned in again. Mulan’s lips were so soft against her, and she tasted of…alcohol, mixed with something almost cloyingly sweet.

Aurora ended the kiss, resting her forehead on Mulan’s gently, smiling up at her.

“Mulan?”

“Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.” The words felt foreign in her mouth, but Mary Margaret had told her it was a traditional phrase to say today.

Mulan smiled, her fingers tracing Aurora’s lips. “Merry Christmas, my love."

 


End file.
